An Effects
by Reon as Two
Summary: Kira-kira, baru empat bulan yang lalu aku mengenal mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia, Sasuke, sangat cuek denganku, sementara Naruto ribut dan ceria. Aku lebih menyukai keperibadian Sasuke, dan aku penasaran dengannya yang misterius. Dan sebelum kami sadar, kami sudah saling jatuh cinta/ TRAILER!/Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

An Effects

Reon As Two

Warning: AU, OOC, This chapter is only a trailer, so, don't like don't read, okay? :D

* * *

Mereka bertemu di sebuah situs. Seorang pengarang senior dan kedua pengarang junior…

'Kau mau mem-beta fanficku tidak? Aku sangat butuh. Well, aku masih sangat baru di situs ini,'

'Tentu saja. Itu mudah,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kau, berhubung diksi dan segala macam sastra milkmu bagus, hmm, mau membeta fanficku? Aku sedikit lemah di characternya,'

'Tentu aku mau. Kenapa tidak?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, yang mana yang Sasuke dan yang mana yang Naruto?"

"Aku Naruto! Salam kenal ya, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn. Sasuke,"

"Kau pelit bicara ya, Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Terima kasih atas kerja samanya membeta ficku sampai lima chapter, Sakura-chan!'

'Sama-sama,'

'Hei, Sakura-chan. Maukah… Maukah kau dan teme berkolaborasi denganku untuk membuat fanfic? Maksudku, aku tahu kalau aku payah dalam sastra, tapi aku ingin mencoba,'

'Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, apa Sasuke mau?'

'Coba kita tanya saja,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Terima kasih atas kerja samanya,'

'Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Naruto-kun mengajakku dan kamu untuk berkolaborasi, membuat satu fanfic multi-chapter. Aku sih mau. Apa kamu mau?'

'…'

'Sasuke? Kamu offline ya?'

'Oke, aku terima tawaran itu,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke rumah teme? Wehehe, aku belum pernah kerumahnya! Gimana kalau besok kita datang ke rumahmu, teme? Sekalian mengetik untuk chapter dua disana. Bagaimana?"

"Mungkin saja seru, loh, Sasuke,"

"Oke, tapi dobe, jaga sikapmu,"

"Ih, teme sirik!"

"Kau terlalu pede, baka"

"Teme jelek!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa—Sasuke… Meninggal?"

"Iya kak.. Hu..Hu..Hu.. Kak Sasuke meninggal karena penyakitnya.. Hu…Hu…Huu…"

PIP!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Sasuke meninggal! Dia—Dia… Hiks… Huaaaa!"

"Sa—Sakura-chan! Ini lelucon yang jelek! Mana mungkin teme meninggal?!"

"Adiknya barusan meneleponku, Naruto! Huaaaaa!"

PIP!

"Sialan kau teme!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Jadi pacarmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya, hanya untuk menghibur hatimu, Sakura-chan. Mungkin kau bisa menjadikan aku pengganti teme,"

"Terima kasih Naruto. Kau….Baik sekali…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihatlah, Sakura-chan… Anak-anak disitus mencemaskanmu. Semua mencemaskanmu, Sakura-chan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Sepertinya… Kita harus putus… Aku… Tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke… Jadi… Maaf sekali.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Yah, lumayan baik. Siapa sepupu yang ingin kau kenalkan?"

"Dia belum da—"

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

"Eh?"

"Nah, kenalkan Sakura-chan. Dia sepupuku, Uzumaki Menma. Menma, dia Sakura Haruno,"

"Salam kenal, Sakura"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

"Ahh, iya salam kenal, Menma…"

* * *

**wehehe, saya bawa fic baru nih :D baru trailer sih, ini baru di edit sana-sini, ga yakin masih ada typo ato nggak saya tahu kalo ceritanya udah ditebak, bcz dari trailernya aja udah keliatan banget kalo ini cerita picisan n pasaran banget Yang Different World lagi WB, ga sempet gomenasai**

**mind to rnr? :D**

**-reon-**


	2. The Begin of All About We

Pertemuan kami terjadi sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, walaupun sangat singkat, namun kehadirannya sangat meleka dalam hatiku. Dia selalu peduli padaku.

Sering terkenang kisah saat pertama kali aku berkenalan dengannya.

Dulu, sewaktu dia baru meninggal, aku menganggap dunia tidak adil. Tapi, setelah kupikirkan lagi, ternyata… dunia itu sangat adil…

Dan, mari kuceritakan kisah kami, yang terjadi empat bulan lalu…

**A**n **E**f**f**e**c**t

**Re**on **As** **Tw**o

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** **AU, Death chara, OoC, Don't Like Don't Read!** :)

Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku ini seorang gadis –yang kata teman-temanku—cukup enerjik, dan sangat bersemangat. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersedih dalam jangka waktu yang lama, ataupun marah dengan orang lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Menderita, memang, menjadi orang yang ceria dan penyebar tawa sepertiku.

Ada sebuah situs web yang menyediakan fasilitas untuk kita membuat sebuah cerita, situs ini bernama , dan dari situs ini aku dapat menemukan orang-orang yang memiliki hobi sepertiku, menulis. Fanfiction adalah sebuah fanfiksi, berguna untuk menyalurkan imajinasi kita, membuat satu cerita yang kita inginkan untuk terjadi dalam buku/kartun aslinya, tapi tidak terjadi. Yeah, tidak ada untungnya, memang. Hanya penyalur imajinasi dan hobi, dan aku menyukai ini. Aku memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penulis, dan menurutku, inilah langkah pertamaku untuk melatih kemampuanku berimajinasi. Selain itu, aku dapat memiliki teman atau sahabat.

Di dunia nyata, aku tidak memiliki sahabat yang cukup karib. Mungkin hanya beberapa teman—yang menusukku dari belakang, membaik-baikiku di depanku, tetapi membicarakan kejelekanku di belakangku—dan kehidupan sosialku sangat parah. Aku, meski orang yang ceria dan ribut, terkadang canggung bila bertemu dengan orang yang belum kukenal. Dan, sifatku yang blak-blakkan membuatku di benci oleh beberapa –banyak, sebenarnya, aku tahu—temanku, ada yang 'musuh dalam selimut', ada pula yang terang-terangan menyiniskiku—dan aku benci itu.

Tapi, di dunia maya, meskipun sifat canggungku masih terbawa, setidaknya aku memiliki beberapa teman—dan sahabat—yang betul-betul setia padaku. Mereka tidak meminjamkan bahu mereka padaku, tapi setidaknya mereka dapat dihubungi saat aku sedih dan terpuruk, dan—aku sangat menghargai mereka.

Ino adalah contohnya. Dia sahabat baikku di dunia maya, yang kini juga menjadi sahabatku di dunia nyata. Kekanakan, memang. Tapi dia adalah pendengar –pembaca, di dunia maya maksudku—curhat yang baik. Tidak jarang aku memintainya pendapat tentang permasalahanku—dan biasanya masalahku itu tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya 'teman' dan 'menyebalkan'.

Sampai suatu saat, aku iseng membuka akunku di situs tersebut, dan ada dua pesan yang mempir di kotak inboxku. Segera kubuka salah satu, dari seseorang yang memakai nama 'Kyuubi Kitsune'.

'Salam kenal Cherryblossom, kau bisa panggil aku Kyuu. Sudah dari lama aku membaca fanfic-mu. Dan… Kau mau mem-beta fanficku tidak? Aku sangat butuh. Well, aku masih sangat baru di situs ini.'

Itulah yang di katakannya di inbox. Dan, karena aku membuka 'lowongan' beta reader, tentu saja aku merasa tersanjung dan siap membantunya. Beta reader adalah seorang pengarang –disitus ini disebut author—yang bersedia mengedit suatu fic atau cerita yang merupakan naskah kasar, yang masih penuh dengan typo dan tata bahasa yang salah. Dan aku merasa sangat tersanjung bila ada pengarang yang bersedia memakai 'jasaku'.

'Tentu saja. Itu mudah.' balasku, dan kemudian aku meng-klik pilihan _send_.

Sejenak aku terdiam dan berpikir. Apa balasanku terdengar terlalu sombong dan pe-de?

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ini 'kan hanya dunia maya, dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Dengan segera, aku membuka inbox kedua. Dari seseorang bernama 'Sharingan'.

'Kau boleh kupanggil cherry 'kan? Habis penname-mu Cherryblossom, aku jadi bingung kau dipanggil apa. Kau, berhubung diksi dan segala macam sastra milikmu bagus, hmm, mau membeta fanficku? Aku sedikit lemah di characternya.'

Itulah isi inbox kedua, dan—astaga! Dia arogan sekali, sih! Menyebalkan! Tapi… Hmm, bagaimana yah… Apa ku terima saja ya tawarannya?

'Tentu aku mau. Kenapa tidak?'

Itulah balasanku. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, aku segera meng-klik pilihan _send_.

Iseng-iseng, kucoba untuk mengecek beberapa hasil karya milik Kyuubi Kitsune dan si Sharingan—menyebalkan—itu. Dan—oh, sangat luar biasa! Karya mereka sempurna, tanpa cacat—maksudku, tidak ada typo—dan aku sangat menyukai beberapa karya mereka.

Akhirnya, sambil menunggu mereka membalas, aku melanjutkan mengetik ceritaku yang belum selesai.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapati bahwa kotak inbox-ku telah diisi lagi oleh 2 inbox baru. Buru-buru kubuka inbox dari si 'Sharingan'. Well, entah kenapa, meski dia terlihat menyebalkan, dia menarik perhatianku.

'Hmm, kirim ke mana? Akan segera ku kirim besok.'

Itu balasan darinya. Dengan segera, aku mengetik balasan untuknya. Well, bersemangat entah karena apa.

'Kirim ke sakuraharuno xxx. com aja, mungkin kalau kamu kirim besok, dua hari lagi udah selesai diedit'

Setelah meng-_send_ balasanku, aku membuka milik Kyuubi, dan terpaku pada balasannya. Panjang sekali, tepat.

'Terima kasih, Cherry. Boleh tahu nama aslimu? Dan, tentang ceritanya, berkisar tentang romantisme dan tragedy antara Harry-Hermione-Draco. Jadi, begini ceritanya.'

Dan paragraph dibawahnya adalah tentang isi fanficnya. Aku sampai pusing membacanya. Tapi—apa kau kaget dengan apa yang kau baca tentang Harry-Hermione-Draco? Well, ya, aku ini Pothead-freaks sejati. Aku merupakan author dari fandom Harry Potter, meski tak jarang aku mampir ke fandom animanga, seperti Bleach.

'Jadi, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil aku Naruto dan salam kenal ya!'

Astaga, betapa cerewetnya dia… Aku sampai tertegun membaca isi balasannya yang sangat panjang. Aku menghela napas, dan mengetik balasan untuk Naruto.

'Aku suka ide ceritanya, tapi, mungkin saja fanfic itu bisa dibuat menjadi fanfic multi-chapter. Tapi, ya terserah Naruto sih.. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal juga, Naruto.'

Kemudian, aku juga meng-_send_ balasanku. Well, sepertinya akan sangat sulit membagi waktu. Saat meng-_refresh _inboxku, tidak kutemukan lagi inbox lain, segera saja ku tutup , dan memutuskan untuk membuka Ms. Word untuk mengetik, melanjutkan ceritaku yang masih menggantung.

Ketika malam-malam iseng mengecek twitterku, ada nama baru yang mem-_follow_ku. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze. Heh? Mereka siapa yah?

Sasuke_Uchiha : Kau siapa yah?

Setelah mengkilk enter, segera ku tweet hal yang sama ke seseorang bernama Naruto_Namikaze21.

Tak lama, si Sasuke itu membalas.

Sasuke_Uchiha : cherry_blossom, Sharingan di . Jadi membeta fanficku?

cherry_blossom: Sasuke_Uchiha, sudah. Apa belum masuk ke p.m mu?

Sasuke_Uchiha : cherryblossom, sudah. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban langsung darimu.

Pembicaraan terhenti. Aku bingung harus bicara apa.

Sasuke_Uchiha : cherry_blossom, siapa namamu?

cherry_blossom : Sasuke_Uchiha, aku Sakura Haruno. Kau… Sasuke Uchiha ya?

Sasuke_Uchiha : cherry_blossom, yup you right.

Dan kemudian, percakapan kami terjadi seputar isi ceritanya. Satu hal yang aku mengeti darinya. Dia orang yang sangat pelit bicara dan—hei! Dia juga tinggal di Konoha! Berarti, setidaknya sekali-dua kali kami pernah berpapasan tak sengaja, karena Konoha ini kota kecil.

Dan kemudian, kami semakin akrab. Dengan Naruto pun, aku mulai akrab. Dan, ternyata Sasuke adalah saudara jauh Naruto! Menyebalkan sekali 'kan? Awalnya ku kira itu sangat mustahil, karena, selain marga mereka berbeda, sifat mereka juga sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi… Ternyata memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan, Naruto juga tinggal di Konoha! Itu artinya, sadar atau tidak sadar, Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi temanku juga di dunia nyata.

Sampai tiba saatnya aku di paksa masuk kerja oleh ibuku. Aku harus menghadiri wawancara masuk kerja—dan aku sangat enggan untuk itu. Udaranya sangat panas—meski Konoha ini luasnya kecil, tetapi dihitung kota besar, karena mrupakan ibukota dari Negara Hi.

Setelah selesai menghadiri wawancara —sialan—itu, aku segera berpikir untuk pergi ke salah satu kafé yang ada di dekat –calon—kantorku, dan tebak, isi kafé itu sangat penuh! Masih ada satu meja kosong –dan dengan cepat, aku langsung menempati meja itu, ketika kemudian dua orang cowok –berambut pirang jabrik dan raven spike—meminta izinku untuk menempati meja ini bersamaku. Dengan agak enggan, aku mengizinkan mereka—yang kini memulai pembicaraan.

"…ya, memang namanya Sakura Haruno 'kan?" ujar pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik. Aku mendelik.

"Hei, itu aku!" ucapku spontan. Ketika tersadar, aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan refleks. Aku melihat mereka menatapku dengan bingung, membuatku merasakan bahwa wajahku memanas.

"Uh-oh," aku bergumam gugup.

"Kau… Cherryblossom?" ujar pemuda berambut pirang dengan ragu. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu aku. Dari mana kalian tahu nama asliku?" tanyaku. Pemuda berambut pirang itu seketika melempar cengiran lebar padaku.

"Hehe, perkenalkan Sakura-chan! Aku Naruto Namikaze, si Kyuubi Kitsune!" ujarnya, dan sukses membuatku tersedak air liurku sendiri. Hei! Dia si ribut Naruto!

"Dan kau… Kau adalah —Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyaku ragu. Dia menatapku dingin.

"Hn," gumamnya, membuat tanganku gatal sekali ingin menjitak kepalanya. Hei, ayolah! Jawaban apa sih itu? Tidak sopan!

"Maksud dia iya," Naruto menerjemahkan gumaman –menyebalkan—Sasuke, membuat rasa kesalku menguap begitu saja.

"Well, salam kenal yah, kalian berdua! Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, yah…" ujarku, tersirat nada gugup.

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami bertiga. Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto makin akrab dan hubungan kami bertiga menjadi semakin dekat, meskipun yang aku lebih dekat dengan Sasuke ketimbang dengan Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke… Tidak bisa dibilang wajar sebagai teman, karena… Aku merasa perhatian yang dia berikan padaku itu lebih dari sekadar perhatian kepada teman. Katakanlah aku ke ge-er an, tapi, memang begitulah kelihatannya. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tetap menerima perhatiannya. Well, dia menunjukkan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Dia berpura-pura cuek, tapi…. Dia sebenarnya sangat peduli, apalagi padaku.

Kami sangat dekat satu dengan yang lain. Kami sering saling mengirim sms, meskipun itu hanya pesan singkat yang isinya hanya 'Apa kabar?' atau 'Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?' atau 'Apa kau sudah bangun?' dan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku sagat suka perhatiannya, dan, bisa dibilang, aku sangat nyaman dengan sikapnya. Meski Naruto bilang bahwa kami terlihat seperti kakak adik yang gagal –dan aku menjitaknya keras-keras karena itu—tapi, aku juga tahu bahwa Naruto merasa hubungan diantara aku dan Sasuke memang dapat dibilang aneh. Terlalu dekat. Tapi, bila Naruto menggoda kami, dia hanya akan menanggapinya dengan 'Hn'-nya itu, atau menjitak Naruto keras-keras. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto lah yang mengisi kehidupanku selama beberapa minggu ini, dan aku merasa harus berbangga hati karena hal itu.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami saling kenal. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin baru sekitar dua bulan lebih, tapi terasa sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun. Dia memilki keperibadian yang cuek, serius, gila kerja, dingin, misterius, dan memiliki ego yang tinggi, membuatku kadang heran mengapa aku bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi, karena keperibadiannya yang unik itulah, aku semakinpenasaran dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dan inilah kali pertama aku penasaran dengan diri seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**saya kembali. ini udah cukup kilat kan updatenya? :3 semoga suka, meskipun ini pendek. well, mari balas review! :3**

**SakiCherry : eh? Raffa sama kak Fitri? itu siapa yah?Bisa minta link akun ffn-nya? Apa Kak Raffa yg 'Raffa PART II' yg ngarang 'LOVE:Lust Obssesion, Victim, Ego' itu? :O**

**Doremi saku-chan : pairingya sasusaku kok :) cuma emang ada menmanya soalnya fisik menma kan mirip banget tuh sama sasuke, jadi kayak deja vu buat sakura :)**

**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx : Iya, pairingnya emang sasusaku, tapi kan biar ada sasu-oh-so-tragedy jadinya dibuat sasukenya mati #dirajam**

**Dan kalo kisahnya mirip banget sama kisah Alm. Kak Raffa dan Kak Fitri, saya minta maaf karna saya ga tau, maaf sekali, dan saya tidak PLAGIAT, bila kisah semacam ini pernah di-publish di Ffn sebelumnya :) Just enjoy it, okay? :3**

**-reon-**


End file.
